Terselubung
by Fvvn
Summary: Yang mereka tahu, Jean dan Eren begini. yang mereka tidak tahu, Jean dan Eren begitu. drabble fluff.


**Terselubung**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**AU, OOC, Fluff, Alur maju-mundur**

**Rate T**

**Romance**

.

.

.

.

.

**Yang mereka tahu**, Jean tidak pernah menang melawan Eren. Setiap petang datang dan aktivitas klub berakhir, jerit kolosal Jean pasti mengudara, disusul oleh bantingan sarung tangan _baseball_ yang menghantam tanah.

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun, Jean. HUAHAHHAHA!"

Jean mendecih sejadi-jadinya, jika suara songong itu sudah tertangkap jelas oleh gendang telinganya. Berhubung sosok _loser_ Jean mudah memanas, maka aksi jitak-jitakan diantara mereka pun akan menjadi pemandangan yang normal di klub _baseball_ pada saat matahari kembali ke peraduannya.

o.o

**Yang mereka tidak tahu**, Sebenarnya, Eren lah yang tidak pernah menang melawan Jean. Mereka menyembunyikan fakta ini, sampai sekarang. Seberapa pun kuatnya Eren di atas lapangan, Jean selalu sukses mengontrolnya dan mengunggulinya soal kekuasaan di atas ranjang.

* * *

**Yang mereka tahu, **Jean sosok yang paling rakus seangkatan. Sering kali Eren menjadi korban perampokkannya. Dimulai dari minuman ringan sampai bekal yang berat. Eren sering protes, tapi kelihatannya Jean cuek.

"Cerewet banget sih! Bagi dikit kek!"

"KAMPRET. Mati saja kau!"

"Kau saja yang mati sana!"

Dan setelahnya, jam istirahat akan dipenuhi oleh sumpah serapahan Eren terhadap Jean yang sibuk mengunyah _egg roll_ Eren dengan muka sengak.

o.o

**Yang mereka tidak tahu, **kerakusan Jean rupanya mencakup segala hal. Ia kini sibuk menjilati bibir Eren dan mendorongnya ke ranjang tanpa sungkan. Si kepala cokelat mengerang saat tahu-tahu lawan di depannya mulai menjamah tubuhnya dengan sentuhan jemari panjang yang memabukkan.

"Jean, tunggu—kita kan baru saja melakukannya tadi sore!"

"Aku tidak peduli," tatapan seduktif membalasnya, "_Itadakimasu_—"

Ah, Eren terperangkap. 'makan' malam liar baru saja dimulai.

* * *

**Yang mereka tahu**, Jean dan Eren hobi taruhan.

"Berani jamin _sir_ Rivaille umurnya masih kepala dua."

"Cih, tetanggaku yang kenal dengannya bilang umur _sir_ Rivaille kisaran kepala tiga tahu!"

"Boong aja tuh!"

"TARUHAN DEH KALO GITU!"

"Boleh aja! Yang kalah traktir lasagna di restoran XY!"

"OKE!"

Dan besoknya, Jean datang ke sekolah dengan wajah sumringah sementara Eren langsung tergeletak lemas di mejanya.

"Habis sudah."

Semua orang pikir, Eren baru saja kalah taruhan dan uangnya habis dipakai untuk mengencangkan kulit perut Jean.

o.o

**Yang mereka tidak tahu**, Jean tidak dibayar dengan sepiring lasagna. Asalnya itu cuman taktik dan akal-akalannya saja supaya orang-orang tidak curiga dengan sosok loyo Eren di pagi berikutnya.

* * *

**Yang mereka tahu**, Jean itu paling pandai menyulut emosi si kepala cokelat yang duduk persis di depannya. ia tergolong mahluk yang boros, bisa-bisanya menghamburkan kertas hanya untuk membuat bola sampah dan menimpuki Eren di sela-sela jam pelajaran. Kalau sudah kehabisan amunisi, biasanya Jean akan menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk menggeplaki kepala Eren tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan setiap kali Jean mulai bertindak tijel—tidak jelas—terhadapnya, Eren selalu meresponnya dengan wajah kucel yang melebihi kotornya sebuah lap pel.

o.o

**Yang mereka tidak tahu**, Jean tidak menggunakan kertas-kertas itu tanpa alasan. Yang berbentuk bola remas, artinya memang sampah. Tapi yang dilipat rapi—artinya sebuah pesan.

Eren pernah mendapatkannya satu—saat kertas itu mendarat secara misterius di atas mejanya. Dan sebuah sentilan di belakang kepala Eren membuatnya sadar siapa pelempar kertas itu dan lekas membukanya.

'_Pulang sekolah, kencan yuk'_

* * *

**Yang mereka tahu,**

"Eren, denger deh!"

_**JRENG JRENG JRENG**__._

"...Kau, sejak kapan bisa main gitar?"

Cengiran lebar terpampang kemudian.

"Keren kan? Keren kan? Baru kemarin aku minta diajarkan _basic_nya sama teman dari klub musik. Sekarang udah lancar~"

"Sombong."

"HAHAHA! Jangan iri begitu dong. Iri tanda tak mampu!"

o.o

**Yang mereka tidak tahu**,

"Jean, aku baru belajar gitar nih. Dengar ya—"

_**JRENGJRENGJRENGGG**_

Jean terdiam melihat sosok di depannya yang sibuk memetik gitar dalam kondisi khidmat. Sekejap ruangan di kamar Jean jadi terasa sesak—

"Kau—bagaimana bisa?"

Eren masih memetik gitarnya, tersenyum lebar.

Lirik lagu _Happy birthday to you_ tumpah ruah dari bibir manis Eren, setelahnya.

* * *

**Yang mereka tahu,** Jean dan Eren mudah sekali menabuh genderang perang. Cuman gara-gara Eren yang menolak ajakannya ke kantin karena butuh sepuluh menit ekstra untuk mengulas integral dengan penjelasan ulang Rivaille, Jean dan Eren sampai diam-diaman hingga bel pulang sekolah berdering.

o.o

**Yang mereka tidak tahu**, Jean cuman beralasan mengajak Eren ke kantin siang itu karena ia tidak betah melihat Eren berduaan dengan Rivaille di jam istirahat.

* * *

**Yang mereka tahu**, Eren sangat ceroboh untuk hal-hal tertentu. Melihat wajah Jaeger muda yang selalu kusut setiap kali hujan datang tiba-tiba bukanlah hal yang langka.

"Aku lupa bawa payung! ARGH!"

Dan kalau sudah begini, biasanya Connie cuman bisa menggeleng dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dasar! Kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

"Yaa."

o.o

**Yang mereka tidak tahu**, Eren tahu kebiasaan Jean setiap kali hujan datang.

"Lupa bawa payung lagi?"

"Ehe."

"Apa boleh buat. Pakai payungku nih."

* * *

**Yang mereka tahu**, Eren nampak senang saat ia bilang ada anak dari sekolah khusus perempuan yang menembaknya kemarin.

"Cih. Pasti orangnya jelek."

"Enak saja! Mikasa Ackerman itu madonna St. Maria tahu! iri kan? Iri? Kau pasti iri. HEHEHE!"

"Engga tuh! Biasa aja! Baru ditembak sama orang _random_ aja udah bangga!"

"Jelas banggalah~"

"..."

o.o

**Yang mereka tidak tahu**, Jean uring-uringan karenanya.

"Hey."

"Apaan?"

"Soal yang kemarin—pernyataan cinta Mikasa, kau terima?"

Eren menoleh dengan wajah polosnya—

"Kau percaya dengan bualanku kemarin? BODOH BANGET HAHAHA!"

"KOK EREN JAEGER BRENGSEK YA."

* * *

**Yang mereka tahu**, Jean dan Eren jadi terlihat _awkward_ sejak Eren mematahkan kepingan CD album metal favorit Jean secara tidak sengaja. Pagi setelah Eren mengembalikan CD itu, ia langsung menggosok tengkuknya dengan tidak enak dan mengatakan, maaf.

o.o

**Yang mereka tidak tahu**, Jean secara diam-diam menyelipkan sebuah perkamen kecil di balik tempat CD-nya—dan sesungguhnya, hal itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Eren mendadak kaku terhadapnya.

_Sepertinya—aku suka padamu_

_Kau boleh patahkan CD ini kalau ingin menolakku._

Ah, Jean jadi kesal sendiri karena menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang bodoh.

* * *

**Yang mereka tahu**, Eren membuatkan sekotak _bento_ kepada Jean alih-alih sebagai permintaan maaf untuk kepingan CDnya yang rusak. Jean tidak menolak—lebih-lebih karena makanan yang Eren buat berupa _chicken nugget_ yang menjadi favoritnya.

Dan setelah jam makan siang berakhir, mereka sudah kembali bercanda gila-gilaan, seperti biasa.

o.o

**Yang mereka tidak tahu**, _Bento_ Eren sangat tidak menarik mata—sebab hanya diisi oleh kumpulan _chicken nugget_ yang menggunung, tanpa tambahan apapun.

Dan kalau di perhatikan dengan lebih jeli, _chicken nugget_ berbentuk alphabet itu menunjukkan sebuah pesan terselubung, yang mana kalau disusun artinya akan menjadi—

_Maaf. Aku ingin menarik kembali keputusanku._

* * *

**Yang mereka tahu**, Jean baru saja mampir ke sebuah toko bunga dan memberikan sebuket bunga mawar kepada nenek tetangga yang kabarnya baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Connie yang memergokinya saat itu sontak saja menggodanya—diikuti oleh siul-siul dan cekakakan dari anak kelas lainnya.

"Mesra banget, Jean. Kasih-kasih bunga."

"Sama istri romantis ya~"

"Asiik! yang langgeng ya!"

"Najis banget kalian semua!"

"Eren, liat deh! rivalmu seleranya nenek-nenek ternyata! HAHAHA!"

"DIEM, CONNIE!"

Eren yang dipanggil, cuman tertawa pendek sambil memukul keras punggung Jean yang melengkung—bungkuk.

o.o

**Yang mereka tidak tahu**, Jean membeli setangkai lili, dan bukannya sebuket mawar. Sebab buket mawar itu adalah titipan dari ibunya, sementara lili ia beli dengan uang jajannya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus lili? Kau jadi mengotori maknanya _kan_?"

"Yah sudahlah, biarkan saja."

Sekarang lili itu sudah bersemayam cantik di dalam gelas tinggi berair—tepat di atas meja belajar Eren.

* * *

.

.

**Fin maybe (bukan, Mbaye)**

**A/N : **Jadi ... hasilnya JeanEren lagi yah. Ga ngerti deh, pair ini mengalihkan dunia saya. Kemarin-kemarin saya abis liburan, jauh dari komputer. Sekarang pas udah bisa ngetik, malah bikin JeanEren. Wgwgwg. Tapi tenang kok, 70% LoW kapter 14 udah rampung. Dikit lagi kelar (U_U)a /slap

Jadi, buat camilan, ini dulu ya.

**P.S** : Bunga lili (putih) itu artinya Cinta yang suci (U_U) yu know lah, homs pake lili itu samting sekali :))


End file.
